Marry Christmas
by SoWritten
Summary: With Sam gone U.C Andy spends a sober Christmas with her dad. Or is she...?


**A/N; **This is my last Christmas fiction, the first I wrote. But Unightfog decided to post it on the advent calendar today, so I complied ;-)

I really loved writing this story, is started of with about 1000 words and just kept growing, and growing and growing. And it has grown on me too. I think it's my favourite story I have written so far.

**To all my readers I wish the best for 2012 and of course a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

_Italics are thoughts. Mistakes in the story are mine, but some are very intentional ;-)_

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Rookie Blue or any of it's greatness.

* * *

><p>"Hello? Dad?... Is anybody there?"<p>

Andy carefully pushed her front door open a little further. She was pretty sure she had left the curtains open and the lights off when she had left for work that morning. When she got back to her house, their house, after shift to get ready to go to her father for Christmas Eve, she noticed that the curtains where closed and the house dimly lit. Causing her to approach the house with care, hand on the gun in her back. She had been taking it home every day since Sam had gone undercover.

She had drawn the short straw this year and had to work on Christmas. Not that she minded. At all. It was a dayshift and apart from dinner with her father she did not have any plans. Sam was deep undercover, had been for the past six months, and all her friends already had plans.

So spending Christmas in a cruiser together with Shaw wasn't that bad. Since Sam left they had been partnered together at his request, and after getting used to the new arrangements she really enjoyed working with him. When they had learned that they were scheduled for a shift during the Holidays, Oliver had quickly requested the day shift, so he could be home in time for Christmas dinner with his family.

Christmas had been her favourite Holiday for years. The atmosphere, the decorations, the lights, the food, she loved everything about it. Nevertheless she had decided that this year she would have a sober Christmas. No tree, no decorations. Just a simple dinner with her recovering father. It just did not feel right to celebrate a family Holiday without the most important person in her family present.

Nobody knew where Sam was, how long he would be gone and what he was doing. Not even Andy, apart from the anonymous post card he would send her every week telling her he was okay, knew a thing. It was hard, but she always new that UC was what Sam loved. _No, nope… No moping today. I can't be all depressed when dad gets here._ Quickly redirecting her train of thoughts. _Maybe dad's early._

She stepped into the house, drawing her gun. "Hello? I am a police officer and I am armed," she called out, not getting any reaction. Moving towards the living room she noticed the source of light she had seen from the street. It was a huge, beautifully decorated, Christmas tree. It was clear lots of time had been spent on decorating it. The tree reached to the ceiling and literally every inch was covered with decorations. It was perfect. Just perfect.

Andy stood back to admire the tree as she put her gun away. She was pretty sure that whoever was in the house, he or she was not going to harm her. It was then she noticed the wonderful scent coming from the kitchen. Hoping to find the culprit in the kitchen she went in, only to find it empty. Not liking surprises Andy let out an annoyed sigh and was about to spin around to leave the kitchen when she noticed a small note on the kitchen counter. She took it from the counter and unfolded it;

**In my mind I am here with you.**

**Check the bedroom.**

"Sam…" she whispered, grabbing the necklace he had given her before he went under. It was a simple chain, but it was always around her neck. To her it symbolised having Sam around everyday. It made her feel safe. Andy wasn't that fond of surprises, but all of a sudden she liked this one a lot more.

Running up the stairs she skid around the corner slipping into the bedroom. That was Andy McNally for you; never the lady, always the tomboy. Barely managing to stay upright she noticed that the door to the walk-in closet was slightly ajar. Opening it, she noticed another note.

**Merry Christmas baby. You know I wish I could be here with you right?**

**Enjoy the tree and the food I made you. You might want to wear this though.**

It was only then she noticed the gift lying on the floor. Unwrapping it she noticed a familiar scent coming from it. It was Sam's favourite sweatshirt. She had wanted to keep it with her when he left. He insisted on taking it with him. They even fought over it, Sam winning in the end. She quickly shrugged of her own jumper and slipped Sam's sweatshirt over her head. Slowly she felt tears forming in her eyes.

Needing a moment to calm herself she sat down on the bed, breathing in Sam's smell. She missed him. So much. Every day. The house felt too big now that she was on her own. Buying it with Sam had been unplanned and impulsive; they had quite literally ran into the property while chasing a dog that had run away form it's owner, fell in love with it and after a short period of consideration and a long night of talking, seized the opportunity.

Their friends had been shocked by the announcement that they had bought a house together. They had only been dating for half a year at the time. Nobody had thought it would happen that soon, not after Andy had made it clear she needed to rebuild her own life after the break up with Luke. Not wanting to rush a relationship she wanted nothing more than to succeed. Wanting to take things slow.

_Yeah, like that worked. We spent most of our time off together, moving back and forth between houses. Already we were so used to being together all day long on the job, after we finally got together it felt weird to be apart. This house is just perfect. It just isn't the same without Sam._

The next couple of months every free moment they had was spent renovating the house. When it was done they had called it their little palace. They were proud of their work, must mostly they had been proud of the fact that they had managed to do all the work without getting into any big rows.

Sam had gone under after they had only lived in the house for three months. It was an assignment he could not refuse, and although dangerous Andy had understood and encouraged him to go.

Her phone beeping interrupted her thoughts. It was her father texting her to say his car broke down, he could not make it and that he would call her after he had gotten the car to the garage. _Thank you dad, great timing, I want to be alone with Sam's sweatshirt anyway._ She thought.

Not feeling like answering Andy changed into her pyjama bottoms and went back to the kitchen noticing there was a plate of food in the oven. She was pretty sure it hadn't been there before. She didn't really have a good look around when she was down here twenty minutes ago, but still. Weird things where happening! Andy almost started to believe in Santa Claus and his Elves.

Andy grabbed the plate of food from the oven, put it on a tray and took it to the living room. She sat herself down on the sofa, intending to switch on the TV. Once again admiring the Christmas tree she had to do a double take. Had that gift been there before? She wasn't sure. Everything was like magic tonight. The tree, the food, the notes, the sweater, the fire... **The fire**? How had she not noticed that before? She got up from the sofa and took the gift from under the tree, ripping the wrapping paper off. A box appeared and in that box there was a smaller gift, which she unwrapped too.

The boxes just kept getting smaller, until she reached a tiny one. She quickly unwrapped and opened it, gasping at what she saw. Perfect. Again. Taking in the elegant ring, a white gold band with a tiny diamond that was just sparkly enough without it being too flashy. Andy was so mesmerised by the ring that she did not notice she was no longer alone in the room.

"Marry me."

His voice startled her. She was not expecting him there, at their house. Wasn't he still supposed to be under? Was she dreaming? She knew for sure she wasn't drunk. She spun around to take a good look at the man she new so well. Who's voice she would recognise from miles away.

"Sam?" she carefully lifted her hand to his face as if she wanted to make sure he really was there.

"Marry me Andy."

"Sam, you're here. Why are you here? Are you really here?"

"I'm done Andy. It's done. Marry me?"

She stared at him in disbelief. The last postcard he had sent told her he would be gone for another couple of months. Having him standing there, in front of her was something Andy had not expected. At all. And the proposal? Very unexpected too. Looking up at him, again, she touched his face. He really was in their living room. In one piece. Andy pressed her face into Sam's chest the moment she felt the first tears rolling down her cheeks, clinging the fabric in her fists as she breathed in his scent.

Cupping her face, Sam carefully tilted her head up and kissed her. Looking her straight in the eyes he carefully wiped the tears of her face with his thumbs. He noticed the surprise in her eyes. The surprise was accompanied by fear. She was scared. Scared that he would leave her. Again.

Sam bent his knees as he pressed his forehead against hers and carefully nuzzled her nose. It was something he almost always did before kissing her. Their lips met as he could still feel Andy sobbing. The kiss was full of love and promise. It calmed her. He was relieved his touches still had a soothing effect on her.

"Andy, listen to me. I will never ever leave you again Andy, I swear. Marry me?" he whispered.

He could feel her nodding against his chest before a soft "Yes" escaped her mouth. He looked her straight in the eyes again, begging her to repeat her answer.

"Yes Sam, yes!" she smiled her million dollar smile as she looked up at him. She threw her arms around him and started to place sloppy kisses all over his face.

He was aiming for her neck just as her rumbling stomach spoiled the moment. He smiled as Andy started to giggle nervously, an apologetic smile spread across her face. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the kitchen.

"Come on Andy, let's get us some food and then celebrate," He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning his multi-dimpled grin.

Andy followed him into the kitchen, still feeling like she was dreaming. It was there, in the fully lit kitchen, she realised that he was dressed slightly more formal than she was. He was wearing his signature look of jeans and a shirt. And she was wearing… Well she was wearing pyjama bottoms and his faded sweatshirt. Slightly underdressed indeed.

"Sam, I think I should get changed. I mean, I am slightly underdressed. You plate up, I will be back in a minute."

"Andy, don't worry. We're not going anywhere, just staying in. You'd look great in a plastic bag to me."

"You sure about that? Because, you know… I always thought you'd prefer me with no clothes. At all," Andy joked, as a suggestive smile spread across her face.

"Hmmmm, you are right," he softly whispered in her ear, as he spun her around to face him, her back was now towards the door. He checked the time on his phone. "You know, if we hurry and eat quick we can be… You know… Naked within an hour."

Andy couldn't contain herself and started to giggle. "Sam, this op hasn't changed you at all. You haven't even been home for an hour and already you are trying to get me into bed. No, we are having food first Officer Swarek. I have been working all day and am very, very hungry…"

"For food!" she quickly added when she saw the look on Sam's face.

"Glad you haven't lost your ability to yap over the past months. Gosh, I'm glad to be home. I am never, ever doing an undercover stint again. This one was rough."

"Tell me about it Sam," Andy looked at her fiancé, wanting him to talk to her. The look in his eyes worried her. But if he wanted to wait, she could wait.

"Not tonight Andy. Tonight it's about you, me and Christmas."

"Yes, it is," she answered as he came in to kiss her neck. "But don't think you can just get away with talking about the op by trying to seduce me mister."

A full dimpled smile was her reward as he broke away from her. Sam turned around and started to fill his plate with food. He slid it into the oven to heat up just a little. He noticed how Andy's plate still stood there, untouched, and he slid it in next to his.

"Now… You come here…" he said as she got pulled into another embrace. He really had missed holding her, being able to touch her whenever he wanted, for the past six months; He buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent. Humming softly as he enjoyed every second of it.

He was startled when she pushed him away. "How did you do all this Sam?"

"Did what McNally?"

"This… The food, the tree, the decorations? What happened to debriefing and giving your statement? When did you come back?"

"Well it kind of helped that I had Best put you on shift for today the minute we got the date for the take down. He was more than willing to cooperate. The bust was yesterday before dawn so I stayed at Jerry's last night after all the formalities were done. Today I had some help from you Rookie friends with the decorating and cooking. With Ollie keeping you busy on and after shift, making sure you would stay away just long enough as a finishing touch. It was a division effort."

"So do we need to tell them I said yes?"

"I think they would like to know your answer, but we can tell them tomorrow. Let's eat first."

The oven beeped and Sam took out the plates of food setting them on a tray. "Let's go," he said, pointing towards the living room. Andy held the door open for Sam to pass through. When they entered the living room a banner above the fireplace caught Andy's attention.

'**Marry Christmas'**

Was all it said in elegant red print. Andy turned to Sam with a questioning look.

"That wasn't there when we left for the kitchen? Right?"

Sam shook his head smiling at her, which confused her even more. Then, all of a sudden a loud "SURPRISE!" erupted and their friends, colleagues and family jumped out from all over the house.

A very overwhelming feeling overcame Andy, not being used to being in the centre of attention, she did enjoy the fact that everybody was here to celebrate with them. Their colleagues were in a way their family too. The way everyone had helped Sam to prepare this surprise touched her. She felt a tear drop down her cheeks just as her best friend wrapped her arms around her.

"You said yes, didn't you?" Traci came over to Andy, grabbing her hand looking at the ring on her finger. "Oh Andy, it's gorgeous! Congratulations!"

After Sam had thanked everybody for their efforts – He had sprung the whole operation on them last minute, when he came home the day before – and officially announced their engagement, Andy went upstairs to change. When she came down food and drinks had magically appeared on the dining table. Everybody had brought something to eat and apparently Dov and Chris had gone all out bringing the booze.

This was just the way Andy loved to spend her Christmas. Good food, drinks, family and friends enjoying themselves at her house. She was surprised to see her father among the guests. "How did you get here dad? I thought your car broke down."

"No Copper, I just needed to stall for some time," he said as she enveloped him into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. "You happy?"

"Very happy dad," and she walked of to find Sam.

"Hey," he whispered softly when she wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his back. She softly kissed his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. "This is the best Christmas ever. I'm glad you are home."

"So am I Andy."

Later that evening, after everybody had gone home, Sam and Andy lay in their bed, enjoying the fact that they could once again hold each other. Andy wrapped herself around Sam and he softly kissed her forehead.

"We are engaged," he spoke softly

"Yes we are," she answered as he could feel her lips smile against his.

"We are getting married."

"Yes we are."

"You are not going to run are you?"

"No I'm not."

"I'm happy."

"So am I."

"Wanna make babies?"

"Don't push you luck Swarek," Andy laughed as she climbed on top of him. "But we can practice."

He replied with an appreciative moan as he started to kiss her.

A little while later they lay in each other's arms, a satisfied glow over their face.

"Marry Christmas Sam," Andy said, emphasising the 'Marry'.

"Marry Christmas Andy."


End file.
